The king of Mastycor
by lorddracula130
Summary: King Ambron, the powerful king of the shadow, team up with Catra and the horde to take over Mastycor and prove that he is the most powerful sorcerer there is


Catra and Scorpia were sent by Lord Hordak for a special mission. A different mission, and a chance for Catra to finally gain Hordak's trust. It was midnight when the two women finally arrived at the shadow mountains, the only kingdom at the west reach of the etheria. They knew the legends about this place, every soldier who tried to take over this place, never returned home. After sometime of walking and climbing on the rocky mountains, Catra noticed a black castle made of crystal. The castle reminded her of Bright Moon, but instead of colorful, this place was gloomy. Catra kind of liked it, Scorpia on the other hand, was stressed by the castle's look.

"It should be easy enough," Catra smiled to herself as she and Scorpia entered the door, only to be stopped by two guards with read eyes and black armors with no symbol on them. "We are here to speak with King Ambron," Catra told the guards as she tried to push them away, but the guards didn't move. "Fine, we'll do it in my way," Catra smiled and she tried to slash the guards with her claws, but the guards stopped her before she could do anything. Scorpia noticed it, and try to protect her wild cat, but before she could stab the guards with her sting, three guards from behind her held her by the tail and claws.

The guards led the two women into the castle, as they were tied in black chains. They went through a long hall of broken statues of kings and queens, giving Scorpia more to be stressed, but Catra wasn't afraid from some royalty. The guards stopped in their place and they freed the two women from the chains. Catra noticed at the other side of the room they brought, there was a throne made of black crystal, and on it sat a young boy, not older than her, wearing a golden armor, and a red cape, and he wore a black crown on his brown hair.

"Your highness," One of the guards spoke as he bowed before the king, "We brought before you today, these two intruders." The boy looked at the two and with a move of his wrist, the two women bowed. Catra didn't know what's going on, but it felt familiar to her, this grip of control over her body. The boy was like Shadow Weaver.

"Leave us," The king told his guards, and they did as he commanded, and left the throne room, "Why did you came here?" The king asked Catra as he freed her from his grasp of power, and didn't even looked at her.

"King Ambron, Lord Hordak sent us with an offering," Catra replied, and she walked closer to the kid. She wanted to sink her claws to the arrogant boy's face, but she couldn't let her anger destroy everything she worked for, "He wants your aid, and he will be pleased to welcome you into the Horde."

"Why would I want to join the Horde?" King Ambron asked as he got up from the throne and walked to Catra, "And why wouldn't Hordak sent Shadow weaver instead of some talking cat to me?" Catra's heart started to beat in rage.

"Shadow Weaver isn't a part of the Horde anymore."

"Shame," King Ambron sighed, "It would be interesting for two powerful sorcerers to meet, but life could be such disappointing. Sometimes, you need to take a second rate of cammondor." Catra couldn't take it anymore, and she held the king by his cape, but as she tried it, her hand moved through him.

"He is a ghost!" Scorpia's eyes widened in terror, "The stories were true!"

"No," A voice said behind them, and they turned to see the same boy who disappeared a moment ago, but this time, his face was different, scarred and deformed, and reminded more of Shadow Weaver. "I am still alive, princess Scorpia." The boy started to levitate towards his throne. "So cat, what does Lord Hordak offer me if I would join the Horde?"

"How do we even know we talk to the real you?" Catra asked as she tried to touch the king, but he raised his hand, and she froze again.

"You're wasting your time, cat," Ambron rolled his eyes and he freed Catra, who in rage jumped towards him and scratched him in the face.

"It's you who is wasting my time, Kid," Catra replied. If she done that to Shadow weaver when she was still powerful, she would pay for that, but now, she heard laugh.

"You are quite angry creature aren't you?" Ambron asked as he covered his eye, "A challenge. Very well, I will join the Horde, and even more than that, I can help you take a bigger place."

"What is that?" Catra asked as the king got up from his throne.

"I always wanted Mystacor, and you will have a sorcerer king by your side." Ambron smiled as he gave a hand to Catra. Catra liked the idea, the idea that she will give Hordak not one, but two kingdoms. Now he will trust her.


End file.
